All Around Me
by WoWamberWoW
Summary: London has lost someone very close to her and thinks that she is starting to lose her mind. But could it all just be her imagination? Lody Oneshot SongFic for "All Around Me" by Flyleaf Also, I don't understand these ratings so I just put it at K .


_**A/N**_** Hi! Well, this is the first Suite Life FanFic I've ever wrote. I may **_**consider**_** making this into a series cause I have e good idea for it, but for now, it's just a oneshot. Tell me if I actually **_**should**_** make it into a full-length fic and if I get a good response... well then I'll see what I can do. So, the song is "All Around Me" by Flyleaf and I hope you all enjoy this fic!**

All Around Me

London walked down the cold, dark street, crying her eyes out. She was walking home from her boyfriend's funeral. She couldn't even remember how he had died. All she could remember was that she missed him and wanted him back badly.

Her high heels clicked on the ground as she walked on the pavement. The rain was plummeting down on the earth like tiny bombs of water. She was thankful that it was raining. That way nobody could see her crying. _God, I hope those paparazzi don't see me... _she thought to herself. She could see it in the distance. The Tipton Hotel. The word "Tipton" was completely lit up, except the "n", making it "Tipto". Usually London would chuckle at something like this. But not today. She wasn't in the mood.

She was about 20 meters away from the building, when she heard guitars playing. They were quiet at first, but then they got louder. She recognised the song from somewhere... and then it hit her. It was that song Cody liked! Who was it sang that song? The Flies... The Leaf Men... Flyleaf! That was it. It was strange. Neither she nor Cody were all that into anything "harder" than Fall Out Boy, but they both loved that song. London shivered as she heard a haunting voice singing the lyrics.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My hands are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my finger tips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you..._

She let a few more tears fall down her cheeks. This reminded her so much of Cody.

She tried to walk on, but suddenly the street faded into her suite. "What the hell?" she mumbled. And then she saw something very strange. She saw herself sitting on the sofa. The song was playing on her stereo. "Cody! Are you nearly done in there?" the London she saw yelled flirtatiously.

"I'm still thirsty!" he called back, laughing. The double of London laughed as well. Finally, he walked out, sat beside her and put his arm around her. "As much as I love this song, it's depressing me. Can we change it?" he whispered.

"I guess." London whispered back. She lifted the remote and pressed the "next" button. The song "I'm Like a Lawyer (AKA, Me and You)" by Fall Out Boy came on. She cuddled up to him and put her head on his shoulder. Although there was a different song playing, the real London could still hear that Flyleaf song in the back of her mind. She watched the other London, close to hysterics, as her and Cody leaned in to kiss. She covered her eyes quickly as the Flyleaf song started playing aloud again.

_I can feel you_

_All around me_

_Thickening the_

_Air I'm breathing_

London took her hand from over her eyes and looked around. She was back on the street. She decided it was best to shrug off what she had just seen and walk on. The music played quietly in the background. It seemed to get louder as she got closer to the Tipton. _Maybe Moseby let the band do a show in the ballroom..._ she thought to herself.

But then she saw something she didn't expect. She saw her and Cody sitting on the steps of the hotel. London put her hand over her mouth. Was she so distraught over Cody's death that she was hallucinating? She slowly and cautiously walked over to the two doubles. The music grew louder as the second verse began to play.

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

It seemed like only a second but one minute she was in front of the Tipton, the next she was near the swings in the park. She looked around as she heard the song continue to play.

_And I began to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say_

_We are alone with you_

She turned around as she heard laughter. She saw them again. London and Cody, sitting on the swings talking and giggling. She burst out in sobs and fell on her knees with her hands over her ears as the song continued.

_Take my hand I give it to you_

_Now you owe me all I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believed you, I believed!_

"STOP!!" she cried out. "PLEASE JUST STOP!!"

"London... London!" She heard a voice calling. She felt the ground shaking beneath her. But she didn't move. She continued to sob on her knees. "LONDON!"

London sat up, gasping in terror. There were two hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Cody with a very worried look on his face. "Are you alright? You were on the couch and then you fell asleep but I decided to let you be. But then you started screaming and crying and-" his was interrupted by her lips being pressed against his. They broke apart after a few seconds and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she croaked quietly. _I guess it was just a dream... _she thought to herself happily.


End file.
